Prequel to Starting Over
by lady-knight2
Summary: It's a Prequel to Starting Over my AchmedRhapsody fanfiction. It started out as a songfic and turned into this. So Read and Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ms. Haydon. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

Achmed dismounted his horse and tossed the reigns to the young stable boy waiting to take his horse away. He patted the horse's rump and gazed at the castle he had just arrived at. He had come for the "Meeting of the Minds" as Rhapsody affectionately called, it was a time when all the Lords, Barons, and others of nobility come to discuss affairs of the nation. Achmed was sure that if you lined them all up ear-to-ear you'd create a wind tunnel.

He smiled slightly, the heartbeat he had been listening to for miles now began to beat a little faster and he knew that he knew he had arrived. '_I'm surprised she didn't notice me earlier...damn dragon was probably keeping her from sensing me.'_ He walked around the back of the building and in through the scullery doors, '_Better to avoid the wind tunnels for as long as possible. Rhapsody does hate it when her white marble gets stained red.' _He glared and sent a terrified scullery maid scurrying off.

He shuddered slightly; the kitchen reeked of mutton. '_Damn dragon, probably did it on purpose.' _He shook his head and breathed shallowly through his mouth. He moved quickly to the stairs out of the kitchens and used a back passageway to get to the private quarters so he didn't have to wade through the masses of morons.

He walked into Rhapsody's private chambers, but stopped short halfway through the doorway. Ashe was sitting on the bed, fastening the ties on his shirt.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you to knock, Achmed?"

Achmed didn't favor him with a response.

"Did you hear me?"

"Where is Rhapsody?"

"Downstairs with her guests. She'll be happy to see you."

"I know she will. I don't treat her as a treasure to be guarded, I treat her has what she is, a powerful Singer and a talented swordswoman."

The only reaction that showed Ashe was angered by this observation was the slight shaking of his hands as he finished fastening his shirt. He stood and gazed evenly at Achmed, "And you, are you a thief hear to steal my treasure?"

Achmed chuckled softly, "I wouldn't dream of stealing your treasure. She'll come to me soon enough on her own." He turned and left without another word.

Achmed nodded, that's what he'd do if he came into a confrontation with Ashe. He patted the horse's rump one last time and went in the front door of the castle. He looked around, tracking the heartbeat of Rhapsody. He spotted her, in the center of mass of pudgy bodies that were used to an easy life and rich food. The dirty thoughts coming from the mass were almost palpable. His eyes narrowed slightly. '_Damn dragon, where is he when his Lady needs him?' _It was quite obvious that the Lady Cymrian needed no help from anybody; she handled the drooling slobs with self-confidence and a gentle smile.

He moved quickly and silently like the shadows he mimicked to her side. He touched her elbow gently and marveled silently at the reassuring warmth that always permeated from her as it came through his thin gloves.

"My Lady Cymrian, I need to speak with you. It is of the utmost urgency."

She nodded, "I understand my Lord." She nodded politely to the men that surrounded her, "Gentlemen please excuse me. I will return shortly."

Achmed smirked at the look of loss and frustration sweeping across the faces of the masses like a massive tidal wave of despair. He took Rhapsody by the elbow and led her off and then pulled her down a corridor away from the crowds.

She relaxed once they were in the corridor, "Thank you, Achmed. Another minute of that and I might have had to find a way to clean blood stains out of white marble."

"Now, now, my Lady, is that anyway for a woman of your stature to behave?"

She glared at him, "Don't be an ass, Achmed."

An expression of mock horror came across his face, "My Lady!"

She smacked his chest lightly, "Behave." She sighed ruefully, "I have to get back before I'm missed; I'll be seeing you at the meeting?"

He shook his head, "I have to get back to Ylorc. Give your husband my regards."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll come by and visit soon."

"Grunthor will be glad to see you. Till then." He faded quietly into the shadowy recesses of the corridor.

She sighed. '_What am I going to do with you, Achmed?'_ She returned to the people waiting her out in the reception chamber.

Achmed mounted his horse and with a final glance back at the castle he rode off towards Ylorc. '_What am I going to do with you, Rhapsody?' _

Ashe stood in his bedchambers and watched the man who was more shadow than living ride away and he knew that Rhapsody's heart rode with him. '_Maybe the elements will call my named sooner than I thought.' _He ran a hand through his dulling, white streaked hair. He walked up to a mirror and stared at his own reflection. He touched the glass softly with his fingertips. He spoke in a half whisper, "I almost don't recognize my reflection. How can Emily stand to lie next to me every night? I have no choice, it has to be done." He left to go great his guests and spend some final time with Rhapsody.


End file.
